Hermano
by Marigabi
Summary: Adrien siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor, cual no sería su sorpresa cuando al regresar su desaparecida madre él era quien se había convertido en hermano mayor.
1. Hermano

**Hermano**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adrien siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor, cual no sería su sorpresa cuando al regresar su desaparecida madre él era el que se había convertido en hermano mayor.

Su madre estuvo desaparecida por un tiempo y cuando regresó no estaba sola, un niño pequeño la acompañaba.

Muchos esperarían que el hermano menor del ángel de París fuera un niño adorable como su hermano, sin embargo lo único que parecían compartir era ese cabello rubio como el oro y apellido, porque la personalidad del pequeño Félix Agreste parecía más cercana a la de su padre que a la de su hermano.

Adrien no podía negar que estaba encantando con la situación, después de años de ser hijo único por fin tenía alguien con quien compartir experiencias calidas y familiares, al fin y al cabo de pequeño, Adrien siempre había deseado tener un hermano mayor, pero tener un hermanito no estaba mal.

El problema era que parecía que no existía nada en común entre Félix y él, el pequeño era tan serio y juicioso que casi parecía un mini adulto. Incluso parecía más adulto que él.

Ni regalos, dulces, sorpresas, chistes o bromas parecían impresionar a Félix para desilusión de su hermano; Plagg le decía que su hermano debía ser familiar de un limón en lugar de suyo, por la agria expresión que siempre adornaba su rostro.

Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y Félix crecía menos lograba conectar con él, al menos hasta ese día.

Por lo general, Félix de cinco años vivía bajo el principio general de: _no te molesto así que no me molestes a mi_ , por lo cual nunca entraba a la habitación de su hermano mayor para prevenir que este entrará a la suya, pero ese día fue distinto, su madre le había pedido que buscará a Adrien y aunque intentó evitarlo, no podía negarse a los pedidos de su mamá.

Así que sin mucho ánimo se adentro en la habitación de su hermano. Sin embargo, no parecía que Adren estuviera ahí, miro hacia el segundo piso donde estaba la biblioteca y no lo vio ahí, se asomo en el baño y tampoco estaba, solo le quedaba revisar era la puerta que estaba al lado de la computadora, no tenia ni idea de guardaba su hermano allí, así que giro la perilla lentamente con precaución y asomo la cabeza por la puerta, solo para encontrar una colección dedicada pura y llanamente a la heroína de París, Ladybug.

Cuando Adrien regreso a su habitación se extraño de encontrar la puerta abierta de par en par, por lo general nadie entraba en ella si él no estaba adentro, así que se adentro rápidamente para descubrir la puerta de su recinto abierta ¿quién habría entrado? ¿Había descubierto su secreto?

Al entrar encontró al pequeño Félix en medio del cuarto admirando el póster de Ladybug como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—¿Félix?

Le llamo, pero su hermano no le contesto.

—¿Te gusta Ladybug? ¿Quieres que te preste una de sus figuras de acción?

El rostro de Félix se ilumino ante la pregunta de su hermano y asintió enérgicamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, Adrien nunca le había visto así y pensó que era la visión más adorable que había visto en su vida. Así que escogió una sus figuras de acción favoritas y se agacho a la misma altura del niño.

—¿Prometes cuidarla?— Le pregunto.

—¡Si! ¡La protegeré!

Félix le contesto con toda la seriedad que a sus cinco años podría reunir, Adrien estuvo seguro de que lo haría así que se la entrego, y Félix le pago con la sonrisa mas tierna que podía dar mientras abrazaba a la mini Ladybug en sus brazos.

¿Quien lo diría? los dos tenían algo en común, adoraban locamente a Ladybug.

* * *

 **Desviaros** **random:**

 **1\. ¿Han visto esos Fanart donde Félix es el hermano mayor o Adrien y él son gemelos? bueno vi uno donde Adrien es el mayor y me derritió el corazón.**

 **2\. Leí que el cuarto de Adrien tiene tres puertas, suponiendo que una es la entrada otra es el baño ¿para que era la tercera? luego caí en cuenta que debía ser el closet, pero era demasiado tarde, así que ya que.**

 **3\. ¿Soy la única que sospecha que la madre de Adrien esta paseando por Tíbet?**

 **4\. Tal vez después haga uno donde el pequeño Félix conozca a Ladybug.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras aquí.**


	2. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese había sido uno de esos días extraños y magníficos para Ladybug, esos donde su trabajo como heroína involucraba a Adrien Agreste, su amor secreto. También esos donde Chat Noir desaparecía más que nunca, curioso ¿verdad?

Y por supuesto, por alguna extraña razón todas estas misiones siempre terminaban de la misma forma, con ella despidiéndose a través de la puerta del baño de Adrien, quien casualmente estaba bañándose. Ladybug empezaba a preocuparse por la tendencia del modelo por bañarse cada vez que estaba en peligro, eso no era algo muy... ¿común?

A diferencia de otros días, cuando se dio vuelta para irse con gran sorpresa noto que no estaba sola en la habitación de Adrien, frente a ella, de pie en la puerta recién abierta, estaba Félix. Marinette sabía de la existencia del pequeño Félix Agreste, sin embargo nunca tenido un encuentro con él en persona, al menos hasta ahora.

Ladybug le sonrió y movió nerviosamente su mano como saludo, por alguna razón sentía que había sido atrapada en algo indebido, tal vez porque Adrien estaba bañándose y ella estaba frente a la puerta del baño, casi (porque obviamente no era este el caso) parecía que ella estuviera espiando. Así que si el hermano pequeño de Adrien llamaba a seguridad porque alguien espiaba a su hermano estaría en problemas, seria una mancha imborrable en el historial de Ladybug.

Sin embargo, los ojos del pequeño brillaron de emoción y su boca se abrió con sorpresa, para soltar un _"¡Ladybug!"_ , Marinette se acercó y se agachó a su altura para poder saludarlo mejor.

—Hola pequeño ¿como te llamas?

—Buenas tardes Ladybug. Soy Félix Agreste, tengo cinco años— dijo alzando su mano para señalar cuantos tenía.

La heroína se sorprendió gratamente, si lo comparaba con Manon cuando era pequeña el niño que tenia frente a ella era tan educado que no pudo evitar algarlo por ello.

—Oh que educado eres Félix, debes ser un buen niño ¿verdad?

Félix asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza, tanto que terminó por despeinarse, fue entonces cuando Ladybug noto el gran parecido con su hermano mayor, ambos compartían el mismo cabello dorado y esa mirada brillante que parecía mostrar todas las emociones de sus portadores.

—Ladybug— la llamó el pequeño, mientras juntaba las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba fijamente al piso mientras se movía nerviosamente—. Pronto voy a cumplir seis años ¿podrías venir a mi fiesta?

Marinette se sorprendió, no todos los días alguien a quien acabas de conocer te invita a su cumpleaños, al menos no el hermano menor de tu amor platónico. Y mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer sucedió, el pequeño Félix Agreste levantó la mirada y con ojos de cachorritos susurró un " _por favor_ ". Marinette se quejó por dentro, siempre había sido débil ante los ojos de cachorrito, no había forma de resistirse a ellos.

—Esta bien— dijo finalmente.

Félix sonrió con alegría y se lanzó hacia ella, enrollando sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y con un " _Gracias, My Lady_ " plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Y el corazón de la heroína se estremeció, el pequeño Agreste era tan tierno y educado, pero atrevido al mismo tiempo, que no pudo evitar cargarlo entre sus brazos y revolverle el cabello con diversión. Oh Dios, era tan lindo que ya se había encariñado con él, al fin y al cabo Marinette siempre había deseado tener un hermanito.

...

Mientras tanto Adrien se encontraba pegado a la puerta escuchando todo, para diversión de Plagg que sólo se burlaba de él.

—¿Quién lo diría? tu hermanito logró una cita con Ladybug y sólo lleva cinco minutos de conocerle.

—Cállate Plagg.

* * *

 **—Suspiro— Al fin lo escribí, lleva semanas rondando por mi mente, martirizándome**

 **A que no es lindo el pequeño Felix ¿No les provoca comerselo?**

 **Bueno gracias por leer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras justo aquí**


	3. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Félix Agreste tenía seis años, justo ese día los estaba cumpliendo y había solo una cosa que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, más que el rico pastel, que el que sus amigos fueran a su fiesta, incluso más que los regalos que le darían, lo que más quería era que Ladybug lo visitara en su cumpleaños.

En realidad, la heroína de París se lo había prometido anteriormente incluso la había abrazado y besado en su mejilla. El solo recordarlo hacia que el pequeño se sonrojara.

Entonces Félix espero con impaciencia su cumpleaños, no le conto a nadie su encuentro con la heroína y se dedico a contar los días que faltaban, una y otra vez, había escogido con cuidado como se vestiría para cuando la viera y practicado que le diría cuando llegara.

Cuando llegoel momento de la fiesta estaba más que nervioso, espero y saludo a todos los que llegaban, siguió esperando pero Ladybug no llego, no llego al comienzo de la fiesta, ni cuando empezaron los juegos, tampoco cuando abrieron los regalos.

Como cúspide del pastel, su hermano mayor había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, aun cuando le prometió que le dejaría escoger de regalo cualquier cosa de su colección secreta de la heroína.

Félix se había dado cuenta que a veces su hermano mayor desaparecía por un par de horas y luego regresaba como si nada, sin decir palabra alguna, como si de un gato se tratara. No podía evitar pensar que su hermano era raro, pero aun así, aunque no se lo dijera nunca le quería. Adrien casualmente reapareció es una esquina del jardín, como si nunca se hubiera ido, justo a la hora del pastel, mas para ese momento el corazón del pequeño Félix estaba devastado, por más que espero la heroína no había llegado.

—¡Miren eso! —gritó uno de sus amigos de pronto y señaló hacia un lugar.

—¡Es Ladybug! —gritó otro.

Ahí, en la cima del techo se alzaba majestuosamente la figura de la heroína, el corazón de Félix volvió a latir a una velocidad exorbitante y corrió a encontrarse con Ladybug.

—Lamento llegar tarde pequeño, pero tengo algo para ti—dijo Ladybug mientras acariciaba su cabeza y extendía una caja con un gran lazo— ábrelo después ¿sí?

El niño asintió enérgicamente y se lanzó a los brazos de la heroína, quien le correspondió con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Era definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

—Tú debes ser mi fan número uno ¿verdad? —pregunto la chica.

—Claro que si, My Lady—respondió el niño sin dudar.

Más tarde Félix se enteraría que Ladybug estaba salvando la ciudad del villano de turno, se sintió culpable por haber dudado de ella, pero muy orgulloso de saber que la heroína lo había derrotado rápido para cumplir con su promesa.

Su Lady era la mejor.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

—My Lady…—comenzó a hablar Chat Noit pero se vio interrumpido por una ansiosa Ladybug.

—Ahora no Chat—dijo mientras lanzaba yoyo para irse—tengo una cita con un chico muy importante a la que no puedo faltar.

—¿Una cita?— preguntó alarmado el héroe—¿Un chico? ¿Qué chico? ¡Bugaboo!

Sin embargo, la heroína ya se había ido, dejándole con la duda. Minutos después el mismo estaría en primera fila para ver la "cita" de su Lady.

* * *

 **¡Al fin lo escribi! No acostumbro hacer continuaciones de mis oneshots, oh pero cuando hay niños de por medio no puedo evitarlo.**

 **De hecho me dije hace diez minutos que este sería el último y luego pensé —y si hago uno donde el pequeño Félix descubra la identidad de Chat Noir, oh eso sería divertido—así que puede que en un futuro regrese con algo. Pero no lo esperen rápido.**

 **Que creen que le regalo Ladybug al** **pequeño Félix? Quiero escuchar sus ideas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz un comentario dejaras justo aqui**


End file.
